NGX
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: Alexis Rhodes is now the chancellor of Duel Academy, and she has three alumni of Duel Academy as the heads of the dorms. Duels, comedy, and possibly romance? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Letters in the Mail

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Prologue: 2012

On the island of duel Academy 10 years ago, a trio of students graduated. They were the closest of friends, and knew each other since they were very young. After graduation, they drifted apart, and never spoke to each other for ten years.

However, that was all soon to change.

Year: 2022

In the simple fishing town of Aqua, one of the three alumni was fishing. This man's name is San. San was about 5'7, and had reddish brown hair. San enjoyed fishing very much and became the most successful fisherman in all of Aqua. San took a break from fishing and decided to have lunch. San made himself some salmon. After lunch, he got off of his seat and knocked a box down. The opened and had duel monsters cards, a few of them showing their names to be "Caius", "Mobius", and "Granmarg". He picked up the stack and examined them. San looked at his bent "Cyber Dragon".

"A good friend gave this to me." San said to himself, looking at a trophy that said "Tag Championship: Awarded to San Alternate and Joh Dangles."

Then, he received mail from a mail carrying bird. San read the letter and laughed.

"Well, looks like I'm dueling again."

In another area far away from Aqua, was the suburb of Contenta. A tall figure with long, dark, curly hair was typing on his computer. His name is Joh Dangles. Joh was a movie critic of the local paper, and many respected his taste and opinion in film. Joh was also awarded the Contenta Gold Heart Award for his excessive contribution to the community. Joh looked at the corner and saw a picture of himself with a shorter guy.

"San was a good friend. I wonder what the hell he's up to." Joh laughed to himself.

Then a knock was at the door. Joh opened it. It was the little boy Henry.

"Good morning Mr. Dangles." Henry said.

"Good morning Henry." Joh replied. "How's the kite working?"

"It works better thanks to you."

Joh then noticed the letter in Henry's hand.

"What's that you got there?" Joh asked.

"Well, the letter-man gave me this to give to you." Henry gave the letter and waved goodbye.

Joh noticed the letter was from Duel Academy. Joh opened it, and read the message.

"I see.." Joh said to himself, "they want me to teach there." Joh looked at a brown floppy disk box and opened it. Joh picked up the card, "Elemental Hero Stratos." 

"Well buddy, we're back in business."

Then, in the sleek, modern city of Futura, was the third of our trio of friends. His name is Jun. Jun was a assistant to Seto Kaiba himself! Jun was from Korea, and was a very intelligent person. Seto Kaiba called Jun to his office.

"Is there something you need Mr. Kaiba?" Jun asked.

"Yes Jun, there is." Kaiba said. "You of course know of Chancellor Sheppard, right?"

"Of course," Jun said, "Sheppard was the chancellor when I was attending duel academy."

"Well, he is retiring, and..."

"And what?" Jun asked.

Kaiba sighed. "Crowler is supposed to be next in line."

"You don't think he's right for the job?" Jun asked.

Kaiba nodded. "He's too reckless, and isn't reliable. He has the years, but hardly worth chancellor material."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well Jun, I have been thinking, I need a decent successor to Sheppard. I think a graduate from the school should be considered." Kaiba said.

"Well, what about Zane Truesdale?" Jun suggested.

"Great duelist," Kaiba said, "but he is still suffering from his heart condition, and the role of chancellor would be too great a strain."

Jun thought for a moment. "What about Alexis Rhodes?"

Kaiba's eyes lit up. "Yes! Excellent idea Jun! I'll have to contact her right away!"

"I'm glad the suggestion helped Mr. Kaiba."

"Now, I have something else to tell you." Kaiba told Jun.

"Yes?" Jun asked.

"Our teaching staff has become lacking in recent years and I was thinking..."

"Thinking what?"

"Jun, I'm sure you are familiar with San Alternate and Joh Dangles, am I right?" Kaiba asked with a grin.

Jun's jaw dropped. "Of course I do! We were best friends at the academy!"

"Well, you, San, and Joh will become the new heads of the dorms, and become teachers!"

"Mr. Kaiba, I don't know what to say."

"Well Jun, think of it as my appreciation for all of your help. Now I sent for Joh and San yesterday and with my state of the art jet, I think they should be here..."

Then, two contrasting figures, one tall and one short entered. It was San and Joh. San had a long fishing rod and a box of bait which held his deck. Joh had a large, clear bin on his back, filled with cards, and his brown floppy disk box, or "brown sarcophagus" strapped over his shoulder.

Joh and San looked up and saw Jun.

"Jun!" they both said at the same time.

The Next Month: Flight to the Island.

On the previous day, Jun, San, and Joh found out what dorms they were in charge of. Jun was head of the Obelisk dorm, because he had connections to Kaiba, but mainly because Kaiba felt he was the best. San was head of the Slifer dorm. This was because San was a rough fisherman and could get the Slifers into shape. However, Kaiba also found San to be the most reckless. Then Joh was the head of the Ra dorm. Kaiba did not know too much about Joh, but knew of his service to his suburbian community. This was ironic because Joh was the balance between San and Jun. Both Jun and San were radicals, but Joh was the middle or mediator between them.

The Trio finally arrived on the island, and laughed at how it hadn't changed in years.

They got off Kaiba's jet and were met with a welcome by their new boss, Chancellor Alexis Rhodes!

"Good afternoon Chancellor Rhodes." Joh said as he got off the plane.

"You must be Joh?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Where are the other two?"

"Well..." Joh scratched his head.

"Well what?" Alexis asked.

"They are still sleeping on the plane." Joh added.

"They're not awake?" Alexis asked.

"Yup." Joh nodded.

"Well, we should wake them up now I guess." Alexis suggested.

"Indeed." Joh followed her.

"So, you're now in charge of the Ra dorm?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Joh said.

When they reached the plane, San and Jun awoke.

"San what time is it?" Jun said rubbing his eyes.

San yawned. "3:00 PM."

"WHAT!" Jun yelled. We're late!"

The comedic duo rushed off the plane. However, they paid no attention when they knocked their chancellor over.

Joh picked up Alexis after the fall.

"Are you alright?" Joh asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can put me down now." Alexis said, rubbing her head.

Joh put Alexis down and looked at his two friends.

"I apoligize for the behavior of my associates." Joh said.

"You're not their parent, or them for that matter, so why are you sorry?" Alexis told Joh.

Jun and San turned around back towards where Joh and Alexis were.

"Miss Rhodes, we're sorry for being late." Jun panted.

"Don't worry about it. So you're Joon, Kaiba's assistant right?"

Jun nodded.

Alexis saw San panting as well. "You are San I presume?"

"Yes." San told the chancellor.

"Good, now I'm going to lead all of you to the main center." Alexis walked ahead.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Jun asked Joh.

"Well, I tried, but you two wouldn't budge. So I went ahead, anticipating that you would wake eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have not updated this story in some time, so it will take some momentum to build back up again so please be patient. **

Chapter 2: A tour

Alexis and the trio walked across the Duel Academy campus. There not many changes had happened since the trio went to Duel Academy. The most notable was the expanded dueling arena for special events.

The stadium was a massive undertaking and cost millions of dollars to construct.

"I am very impressed with this arena," Jun commented, "how many can this stadium seat?"

"A few thousand." Alexis revealed. "We're planning on having very special events on campus this year."

"I am very impressed with the LED screens and leather seating. Makes for good entertainment. " said Joh.

"San, what do you think of the changes?" Jun asked.

San shrugged. "It will be outdated in a few years, but it's okay."

An awkward silence followed.

"Shall I show you guys the new card shop?"

"Yes! I need to update my Monarch deck!" San rushed to the head of the group towards the signs leading to the new card shop.

When San arrived, his jaw dropped.

This wasn't a card shop, it was a card emporium.

Alexis revealed, "This card shop has everything a duelist could ever want: new deck boxes, the latest booster sets, and even the largest single card collection on the planet."

"That's a lot of trading cards." Joh commented as he looked at the new single cards that were available "I think expanding the card shop was a good investment."

"I have to disagree. Remember when we had to work to get out cards?" Jun asked Joh.

"But Jun this gives an even playing field to all of the students." San replied.

"San does have a valid point," Joh said, "especially in a school where a student can advance forward."

"I guess you are right." Jun admitted. "Shall we continue forward?"

"Certainly." Alexis led San, Jun, and Joh to her office.

When the door was opened, it was as if ten years ago was only yesterday.

"I see you haven't changed much about the office." San remarked.

"I didn't think there was any need. Besides, the school needed the renovations. "Alexis told San.

Alexis sat down at her desk as the new chancellor of Duel Academy. Alexis looked nervous, but ready to take on her new responsibility as the new chancellor.

"Where are the other professors?" San asked his chancellor.

"You three are the first ones so far." Alexis told the trio, who were somewhat shocked to know this.

"So are the early birds, eh?" San asked.

"By technicality yes. You were the last three to join, but we needed to ship you three here before the other professors arrived, since you are the head professors of the three dorms." Alexis told San.

"Well when are the others arriving?" Jun asked.

"With any luck, a few should arrive as soon as tomorrow morning. Any other questions boys?"

"No I think that covers it chancellor, we'll see you later I presume?" Joh asked.

"I guess so. See you three later." Alexis rested back into her chair.

The trio exited the office.

Outside, the trio walked towards the three way path to the dorms.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay, I'll see you three tomorrow." Joh walked towards Ra dorm.

"I guess I'll be doing the same." San admitted as Jun nodded and left as well.


End file.
